In some circumstances, there exists a motivation to perform acoustic sensing (scanning) of a target through a barrier. For example, acoustic sensing of a fingerprint pattern, as a target, provides biometrical information of a person of interest. The barrier provides protection of a fingerprint pattern scanning sensor from wear and tear and possible damage resulting from physical contact between the sensor and objects outside of the sensor.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.